Un bebé,mi ex pareja y yo
by SofiiDoo
Summary: Daphne había vuelto a Mystery INC. pero no quería volver con Fred.Un día en la casa del rubio,alguien deja un bebe abandonado en la puerta e inmediatamente quedan encerrados porque la nieve bloquea las salidas.¿Quizá el bebé desconocido haga algo en los corazones de Freddie y Daph? Rated T por seguridad,posible cambio de clasificación. ¿RV? :3
1. Unbebe

Un bebé, mi ex y yo.

Hola! Esto es algo que se me ocurrió (vaya uno a saber como, cuando y por que) y me pareció… emm, emm, no lo sé. Espero que lo disfuten! Saludos!

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Freddie le sonrió a la chica de violeta que estaba a su lado. Ella no se veía muy contenta por tener que pasar la noche allí, con su ex novio en la misma casa. Habían vuelto a ser amigos claro, pero en cierto punto era incomodo y ella no se sentía lista para volver con el, por mas que Fred insistiera. El enojo ya había pasado, pero no sería lo mismo y ella creía que ambos debería madurar, pero el sabía perfectamente que ese madurar era solo para el. En el lapso de tiempo que el se ausentó, Daphne se había completado de formar tanto física como psicológicamente. Ahora era una niña con un cuerpo perfecto, que había cambiado ligeramente su estilo: algo mas relajado, el pelo lo tenía un poco mas revuelto, algo que a Fred lo hacía suspirar cada vez que lo veía. Ahora demostraba lo que realmente era Daphne: un espíritu libre. Y ya había superado la etapa de niña caprichosa. Ahora podía valerse por si sola, no quería que nadie la controlara y sabía lo que quería en la vida.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar que me vaya?-preguntó Daphne con impaciencia.

-Cuando acabe de nevar-dijo Fred mirando por la ventana.

-¡Pero no pasara en días!-.

-Lo siento Daph, pero es peligroso salir con esto a la calle, pueden pasar muchas cosas-dijo colocándose mas cerca de ella-en especial a ti, Danger Prone-.

Ella lo miró con ojos asesinos.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer mientras estemos aquí?-preguntó. Fred acercó sus labios a su cuello y sus manos en la cintura de ella y comenzó a besarla.

-Podemos… hacer… ya sabes que-dijo.

-¿Qué? Olvídalo-dijo apartándose de el.

-Yo propuse algo-respondió el chico rubio con un toque divertido.

-Que gracioso-respondió antes de que tocaran el timbre-¿vas a abrir?-.

-Claro-dijo el antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Daphne se quitó los zapatos y se extendió por todo el sillón aprovechando que Fred no estaba.

-¡DAPHNE!-gritó Fred.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mientras caminaba hacía allí.

-Mira esto-dijo. Daphne se acercó al umbral y miró al piso. Allí había una canasta donde algo se movía entre unos pedazos de tela. Daph se agachó y tomó lo que se movía quedando maravillada. Era un bebé.

-Un… ¿bebé?-preguntó Fred extrañado. Daphne corrió hacia adentro y se sentó en el sillón con el niño en brazos-¿cuántos años tiene?-.

-No llega al año, debe tener entr meses-respondió y luego puso carita boba-es hermoso-.

-Bien ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Fred-¿lo llevamos a un orfanato?-.

-Tal vez, no nos lo podemos quedar-dijo con cara triste. De repente se escuchó un estruendo, como si algo cayera-¿qué fue eso?-.

Fred corrió hacía la puerta y vio las ventanas y la puerta tapadas de nieve. Corrió hacia la puerta trasera y vio lo mismo.

-¿Freddie..?-preguntó Daphne.

-Estamos… encerrados-susurró.

* * *

Bien, espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo, quizá sea un Rated M en el futuro por Fraphne apasionado (¬¬), pero por ahora lo dejaré en Rated T por seguridad. Tratare de ser constante y terminarlo sin abandonas *música solemne*

Hasta el próximo capítulo y por favor… ¿me dejas un RV? :3


	2. Etienne

Capítulo 2

Fred's POV

-¡¿ENCERRADOS?!-gritó Daphne cuando le di la noticia.

-¡Shhh! Tranquila…-dije.

-¡No puedo estar tranquila! ¡Estamos encerrados y con un bebé que ni siquiera es nuestro!-.

-Relájate-dije mientras la guiaba al sillón-tenemos que pensar y no desesperarnos-.

-Esta bien-respondió Daph ya mas tranquila-sostén al bebé, voy a tratar de llamar a alguien-.

Tomé al niño en brazos con inseguridad, porque nunca había tenido un bebé mientras Daphne comenzaba a marcar números de su lista de contactos, pero ninguno respondía.

-No tengo señal-dijo con desesperación. Luego el bebé empezó a llorar.

-Si hay que cambiarle los pañales, yo…-dije.

-No creo que sea eso…-dijo tomándolo en brazos mientras comenzaba a mecerlo. Se veía tan… tierna-seguro tiene hambre, ¿tienes comida?-.

-Emmm-dije yendo para la cocina mientras ella me seguía-tener comida tengo, pero no sé si para bebé… tengo frutas, algunos vegetales, cerveza, comida chatarra, carne…-.

-Leche, ¿no pretenderás que le demos cerveza?-dijo Daph. Yo le extendí el envase y ella me miró fijamente-es broma, ¿no?-.

-¿Qué no íbamos a darle leche?-pregunte.

-Fred Jones, ¡no puedes darle leche fría a un bebé en invierno!-gritó.

-De acuerdo, pero… no sé calentar la leche-dije.

-Ahora entiendo porque querías que volviéramos: no puedes hacer nada solo-dijo Daph entregándome al niño y dirigiéndose a la cocina-pones la leche en una jarra, enciendes el fuego y listo. No es muy difícil-.

-Sabes como soy-respondí-ni siquiera se si estoy sosteniendo bien al bebé-.

-Mejor dame al bebé-dijo mientras me lo quitaba de las manos y le sonreía para hacerlo reír.

-¿Cuándo apago el fuego?-pregunté luego de minutos de observarla.

-Ahora-dijo sin dejar de mirar al bebé mientras yo colocaba la leche en un vaso.

-¿Pero como hacemos que beba en un vaso?-pregunte.

-Sencillo, vamos a sentarnos-dijo dirigiéndose a la sala-ahora yo haré que el bebé chupe mi dedo mientras tu le das la leche, así la tomara-.

-Ingenioso-dije haciendo lo que ella decía.

-Hay que ponerle un nombre-dijo Daph luego de que el niño había acabado su vaso de leche.

-Elígelo tú, eres la que se esta haciendo cargo mas que yo-.

-Pero mientras estemos encerrados aquí… AMBOS seremos los padres-respondió.

-¿Padres? Tienes 16 años, yo 17 ¿quieres salir en _Sixteen and Pregnant _o en _Teen Mom_?-pregunte.

-Que chistoso. Por si lo olvidaste, cumplo 17 en tres días ¡EN TRES DÍAS!-dijo dándose cuenta del problema-¡EN TRES DÍAS ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y ESTOY AQUÍ ENCERRADA!-.

-Respira hondo…-susurré-vamos a salir, tranquila. Primero decidamos el nombre del bebé, luego nos encargamos de tu cumpleaños-.

-Está bien… me gusta el nombre… Baylor-dijo.

-¿QUÉ?-pregunté.

-Era broma-dijo-me gusta el nombre… Etienne-dijo.

-¿Qué nombre es ese?-pregunté.

-Es un nombre francés. Cuando te fuiste unos meses después fui a París* y conocí a un chico con ese nombre…-.

-¿Fue tu novio?-.

-No, es mi mejor amigo-.

-Pensé que yo había vuelto a ser tu mejor amigo, aunque no quisiera eso, pero…-dije con cara triste.

-Tontito, es mi mejor amigo francés. Tengo mejores amigos en muchos países*: Ettore en Italia, Filomeno en Grecia, Fermín en España, Hackett en Alemania, Alec en Inglaterra, Jimmy aquí…-.

-Y si ya tienes mejor amigo en USA, ¿qué soy?-.

-¡Mi mejor amigo en el mundo!-dijo y el bebé largó una carcajada.

-Por decir eso… te dejaré que le pongas ese nombre-.

-Entonces-dijo y luego se dirigió a Etienne-hola Etienne-.

-Ahora que lo miró detalladamente, tranquilamente podría ser hijo nuestro. Es rubio y sus ojos se parecen a los tuyos. Y tiene una boca parecida a la tuya-susurré.

-Podría decirse eso-suspiró con una mueca-¿qué hora es?-.

-22:30-dije mirando mi reloj.

-Tendríamos que ir a dormir-.

-Vas a tener que dormir conmigo, es la única cama en la casa-.

-De acuerdo-suspiró.

-Vamos-susurré arrastrándola de la mano.

-¿Hace cuanto que la cama esta así de desordenada?-preguntó Daphne al llegar.

-Desde el día que me fui, no sé tender camas-suspiré.

-Ahora entiendo porque mis padres decían que me merecía algo mejor-dijo.

-¿Te lavaron la cabeza mientras no estuve?-pregunte.

-Mucho-respondió con una sonrisa fastidiosa-igual creo que me entró por un oído y me salió por el otro-.

-Mejor así-dije tirándome a la cama, y mientras ella lo hacía recordé algo y corrí al armario-espera, tengo uno de tus piyamas-.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-preguntó cuando le di la remera y el short de ella que tenía guardados.

-¿Recuerdas la noche que te quedaste a dormir e hicimos ya sabes que..? Bueno te lo olvidaste, y antes de irme pensé: _necesito un recuerdo de ella_ y me lo quedé-.

-Estuve buscando esto por meses-dijo y luego dejó a Etienne en la cama-cuídalo, voy a cambiarme-.

Desapareció tras la puerta y yo observé al bebé en la cama que me miraba con unos ojazos gigantes, como pidiéndome que haga algo con el. Me acosté a su lado y me sonrió.

-Cuchicu-dije haciéndole cosquillas. El se rió y yo lo levanté en brazos para luego comenzar a hacer caras locas.

-Nunca creí que tuvieras un lado paterno, Freddie-dijo Daphne, haciendo que me sobresaltara y Ett (así había decidido llamarlo) largó una carcajada. Observé a Daphne y me di cuenta que ese atuendo le quedaba genial.

-Eso se te ve espectacular-dije.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-y a ti se te ve espectacular el rol de padre-.

-Gracias… ¿eso me da alguna chance de que volvamos? Digo, a ti te encantaría tener hijos-dije.

-Tal vez…-suspiró tomando a Ett y acostándolo sobre ella mientras ella lo hacía sobre la cama.

-¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches, como lo hice _esa_ noche?-suspiré acercándome a ella.

-En la mejilla-dijo y yo lo hice, pero de mala gana.

* * *

*Ya sé que Daphne le dijo a Baylor que lo mas lejos que fue fue supongamos que es mentira,despues de todo es millonaria,los millonarios viajan por el mundo siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Fred´s POV

Abrí los ojos despacio mientras me desperezaba. Miré a mi lado y vi a Etienne despierto, mirándome con esos ojos tan de Daphne, que por cierto seguía dormida. Entonces tomé a Ett y me dirigí a la cocina para darle de desayunar y prepararle algo a Daphne. Lo único que tenía era capuchino, ya sé que no es bueno darle chocolate a Daphne pero peor es nada.

Al llegar al cuarto me senté a su lado y le besé la frente.

-¿Qué?-dijo adormilada sin abrir los ojos.

-Despierta, te traje capuchino-dije. Sabía que no iba a poder resistirse.

-¡¿Dónde!?-dijo saltando de repente.

-Aquí, tranquila-dije y ella me lo quitó de las manos.

-Hace meses que no me dejan tocar algo con chocolate-dijo luego de que se lo bebió de un sorbo.

-No me imagino porque-dije. Ella notó a Etienne.

-Hola Ett-saludó tomándolo en brazos y el tiró sus bracitos a su cuello.

-¿No hay abrazo para mí?-pregunte.

-Esta bien-respondió abriendo mas sus brazos. Luego dejó a Etienne en la cama y me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?-.

-Estoy aburrida-dijo. Yo la tomé fuertemente por la cintura, rodeando también sus brazos y la coloqué encima de mí-bájame-.

-Descuida, no voy a hacer nada-dije-aunque me encantaría…-.

-A mí no-dijo.

-¿Sigues enojada?-pregunte.

-No, es solo que… ya sabes, no es fácil volver con un ex siendo tan _inmaduros_-dijo.

-Ambos sabemos que el inmaduro de todo esto soy yo-respondí levantando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos-tu ya maduraste por completo, eres hermosa física y mentalmente-.

-Tu maduraste también, en el tiempo que he pasado aquí desde ayer no dijiste "trampas"-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no hice eso meses atrás?-dije. Ella se rió-aunque lo demostraba poco, yo te amaba mas que nada en el mundo-.

Etienne llegó gateando hasta ella y le tocó la cara.

-Hola bebé-dijo ella.

-Vas a ser una buena madre de mis hijos-dije.

-Si hubieras dicho eso antes, no tendríamos que estar discutiendo sobre nuestra relación-.

-Eres buena haciendo sentir culpable a otros-dije.

-Lo sé-respondió.

-Siempre quise saber que hiciste luego de que me fui-.

-No mucho, TODOS fuimos de vacaciones para "despejarme". Conocí Europa, Asia, África Oceanía, América del Sur y Central. Hice muchos amigos, que los conocí porque son los hijos de los amigos que papá tiene en el mundo-dijo-fue genial, fui a cientos de fiestas-.

-Seguramente son todos multimillonarios como tú-dije.

-Si-respondió con una sonrisita.

-Y, ¿cómo conociste a Hotner?-pregunté.

-Me invitaron a una premier porque el padre de uno de mis amigos trabaja con esas cosas y nos sentaron junto a los famosos… y yo estaba junto a él y comenzamos a charlar… y bueno…-.

-Y luego llegó súper Freddie, lo descubrió como Cry Baby Clown y terminaron-.

-Si-respondió con una risa.


End file.
